


Wands

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Wandlore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry finds a new hobby.





	Wands

It was soon after the third task. Harry Potter was in the library, trying to find information on the phenomena that connected Harry and Voldemort’s wands together, when he stumbled across an old, leathery looking book on Wandmaking. Harry opened the book, and turned to the index page.

 

  1. _Wands and Magic_
  2. _Wand Woods_
  3. _Wand Cores_
  4. _Wand Lengths_
  5. _Wand Flexibility_
  6. _Unusual Woods and Cores_
  7. _Famous Wands through History_



 

Harry was intrigued. As opposed to what most people thought of him, he could be studious and had once even received top marks in his Muggle school - however, the seven days spent in the cupboard had dissuaded him from making academic progress since. Harry started to read.

 

_ Chapter One: Wands and Magic _

 

_ The wand is an invention dating back to 32 BC on the British Isles, when the Ollivander family relocated from France to Londinium and set up shop. While the Ollivander’s wands are highly venerated in their own country, the method of just handing out wands to people until they find a decent match and them selling them onwards is flawed, because finding a wand is deeply correlated to a person’s psyche. Wands should be tailor-fit to their user…. _

 

Harry read on for three hours before the wonderful Miss Granger found him.

 

“Harry?” Our daring sidekick asked.

 

“Hmwha?” Harry responded, before briefly looking up. “Oh, hi Hermione. If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your wand made out of?” Harry enquired

 

“Vine and dragon heartstring, 10 and three-quarter inches -- why, Harry?”

 

Harry frowned, a gesture that Hermione found odd. He then finished reading the end of the book, and quietly set it down. This was Hermione’s first chance at reading the title: “Harry, why are yo--” Hermione didn’t notice Harry’s disappearance until he was gone. “What’s the fool gone and done now?” Hermione asked herself quietly. Madam Pince snorted in the corner.

 

_ **Two Hours Later** _

 

Harry came practically skipping back into the Castle, briefly checking the Marauder's map to find Hermione. “Oh, she’s in the girl’s dorms… How will I get in there?” Harry asked to himself. To his surprise, words formed on the page in Professor Lupin’s distinct handwriting. “Marauder's tip:  only the first three stairs are charmed.” “Oh,” Harry thought. “That makes things easier.”

 

Harry trotted along to the Gryffindor dormitory and took the steps at a running leap. He landed on the fourth step and quietly contemplated that the girl’s dorm didn’t look all that different from the boy’s. He opened the door that proclaimed  _ Fourth Year Girls _ in the firm hand of Professor McGonagall and gently pushed it open. 

 

A soft ‘eeeep’ was heard from inside as Harry was revealed

d to Hermione. 

“Harry!” she burst out, scandalized. “You can’t be in here!” “Turnabout is fair play,” Harry said, mock-sternly.

“Oh, alright,” Hermione sighed. “What do you want?” Hermione asked, exasperated.  

“You know that book I was reading? It was about wand-making, and it sounded really interesting to me. So I went out into the forbidden forest -” Harry ignored Hermione’s outraged gasp -” and I got some wood and carved it, which took me about an hour, and then I ‘found’ a core and put it in. Will you try it?” Harry asked, in the most puppy-dog voice possible.

 

Hermione briefly considered trying to berate Harry for his actions, and decided it wasn’t worth it. “Why?” Hermione asked.

 

“You said your wand was vine/dragon heartstring. I thought that odd, because I thought you’d be more suited to a Walnut wand, and badly matched wands don’t work as well, so here it is!” Harry proudly presented the Walnut wand, delicate carvings of books and the name ‘Granger’ meticulously carved at the hilt. “Harry,” Hermione breathed, gently lifting the wand out and waving it a little. Immediately, a cascade of sparks rained down on the dorm, Hermione looking awed.” “It felt so good,” she breathed. “What’s the core though, you didn’t mention that.”

 

Harry suddenly looked abashed. “Um, well… it’s a temperamental core… I may have asked Fleur to donate some hair?” Harry squeaked.

 

**“HARRY JAMES POTTER!”**

**Author's Note:**

> First time submitting, please review honestly!


End file.
